


I Miss You

by blessedbychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbychan/pseuds/blessedbychan
Summary: cuz i've been missing hoshi too much these days
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	I Miss You

_"with every breath that i take, i want to share the air with you,_

_Share my life, its yours to keep,_

_Lets take both of our soul and intertwined"_

I looked at the face that was sleeping peacefully on my lap. It made me remember all the things that we went through together. I brush away his hair strands that covers his gorgeous face.Suddenly, he grab my hand.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was,, but then i heard you were singing my favorite, so i woke up" He flash a beautiful smile with loving eyes.

"Sorry I bet my voice was horrible, that's why you woke up" I said leisurely and look up at the sunset straight ahead, feeling the evening breeze on the enormous green hill. He quickly sit up by my side and held my hand softly.

"Is that so?" I look at him, he was stunned, it was like a perfect moment, with the ray of the golden sunset, the soft evening breeze and me, smiling brightly.

"You're so beautiful, my love" He pull me near and kiss me soft and sweetly. he breaks it for a moment.

"I love you" I laughed cheerfully.

"I love you too, love." I replied and closed my eyes to kiss him back, but then I couldn't feel his cherry plump lips. Then I opened my eyes, realizing he's not here anymore. The sky was dark and the stars start to shine, illuminating the black canvas.

"Believe me, when i'm not here, i shall be the brightest you've ever seen"

The last word that he said before he closes his eyes on our bed. I look up and stare at the brightest star, he's gone and yet he still shine the brightest, tears start to roll down my cheek.

_"I miss you so much, my brightest star, Kwon Soonyoung"_


End file.
